


【AWM祁炀】第一次（车）

by pclkwjy



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclkwjy/pseuds/pclkwjy
Summary: 激情炖肉，开心





	【AWM祁炀】第一次（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 激情炖肉，开心

祁醉把于炀压在床上深吻着，两人陷在了铺满玫瑰花瓣的柔软床垫中交换着呼吸。于炀感觉像做梦一般，刚刚拿了世界冠军，就和爱人滚上了床。刚才后台的亲吻还在继续，甚至可以做全套，这应该就是今生最好的时刻了吧。

祁醉已经没法做人了，神之右手两三下除掉了于炀的上衣，嘴唇不舍的离开一路向下，吻住了于炀胸前的殷红，用力的吮了一下，另一边也用拇指狠狠的搓了一把。

“啊！”于炀第一次被这样触碰，彷佛过电般的抖了抖。

“自己没玩过？”祁醉明知道答案还非要坏心的问一问，抬眼瞥了一眼想认真回答他又张不开嘴的于炀。“喜欢我这样碰你吗？”祁醉贴心的帮于炀忽略过他第一个问题，纤长的双手用力的抚摸过于炀的身体，感受他身下小处男细嫩的皮肤。想要占有他，欺负他，让他哭着求自己操他。

“喜，喜欢……我，我也帮你……”

“呦，小炀神这么主动呢？”祁醉兴奋不已，手一路下滑，直接伸向了下方，轻轻一拨裤子就被打开，手抚在了小炀炀上。“之前答应我的，让我亲亲，好吗？”祁醉抬起头，深情的看着于炀，心里又隐隐有些紧张，怕他接受不了。

“嗯……”于炀不敢看他，只是轻轻哼了一声。于炀既满足又紧张，早就把自己之前做的计划表在心里朗读并默写n遍了，今晚好不容易赢来了最终篇。于炀一直觉得是自己不争气，祁醉对他那么好，他心理有问题，想回报他又没有能力，但是起码可以答应他对自己一切的要求。为了今晚于炀做了很多功课，毕竟之前连rush这种东西都查到了。他怕自己没经验，祁醉不喜欢，所以之前每次被祁醉吻得有感觉后，或者做梦梦到祁醉和自己这样那样起了反应后，于炀便试探着拿自己练手，现在多少也有点自信可以伺候祁醉了。

于炀学着祁醉的样子把手伸进了他的裤子，轻轻贴了上去。好，好大！祁醉之前跟于炀练脱敏时怕刺激他，从来不敢越界，所以于炀还是第一次跟小祁醉亲密接触。祁醉仔细观察着这么主动可爱的小炀神，看他摸到自己时眼神颤了一下，直接轻笑出声。“怎么样？感觉如何？”说完还坏心的往他手里顶了一下。“比我的，大……” “哼，那我们家小炀神的也是最可爱了，老公最喜欢了！”说完便滑了下去，用双唇亲吻着小炀炀。“嗯，甜的……” “别，别说了……”于炀被吻的要崩溃了，没想到他马上又用牙齿拨开了内裤，把小肉棒直接含了进去。

“啊……！”于炀一口气没喘上来，又在下一刻抑制不住的尖叫出了声。太，太那个了……没想到被口是这么刺激又爽的事情，于炀双腿不住的颤抖，十指滑进了祁醉的发丝中，抓住了他的头，不自觉的扭起了腰，轻轻往他口中深处送去。

“嗯，唔……”祁醉平时骚归骚，也是第一次和人上床，和于炀过度的接触让他一时呼吸错乱，只能先退了出来。“队，队长，我是不是弄疼你了？”于炀紧张的拉过祁醉，手抚摸着他的嘴角，轻轻揉着。“没事，我的宝贝儿太好吃了，老公太激动了。” “那，那说好的，我也要吃你的……”于炀抱住祁醉脖颈坐起了身，翻身试图把祁醉压到身下。祁醉乐于享受这一切，顺着于炀的动作躺了下来，又把于炀转了半圈伏在自己身上，形成了个69的姿势。

最先映入眼帘的就是祁醉小腹上粗大的youth纹身。于炀第一次这么近距离的看这几个字，忍不住探下去虔诚的吻了起来，一个字一个字的，还知道伸出舌头来描绘着线条。这辈子只能用来爱祁醉了，于炀心里这么想着，一路舔弄着，感觉大腿喷上的祁醉的呼吸越发炽热。眼前便是直挺挺翘着的小祁醉，直面的视觉冲击非常刺激，于炀咽了咽口水，双手捧着小祁醉撸动了起来，然后用舌头试探性的舔了舔头部，便感觉小祁醉有自己意识般的跳动了两下。

“宝贝，慢慢来，别怕……”祁醉说完便继续含住了小于炀，试图通过分散注意力帮他放松。“唔唔……”于炀尽力含了进去，他的体温因为兴奋变高，虽然没什么技巧可言，但是他口中湿滑的触感使得祁醉又胀大了一圈，更加用力的吞吐着小炀炀。于炀只感觉后方太刺激了，他又被堵得发不出声音来，就只能用鼻音哼哼着。祁醉用舌头不断的舔弄着，手也不自觉的伸向了那个美丽的小穴，在周围轻轻揉动着。

“嗯，嗯……！”于炀早就知道男人之间要用这里做，但是这种陌生的感觉还是让他有点恐慌。祁醉怕他接受不了，赶快把他捞了起来，把人又拉回了自己面前，压到了身下。“等下我要进去这里，可以吗？”祁醉引导着于炀的手，揉着他的后面。于炀眼中闪烁着水光，大口的喘着粗气，眼睛死死的盯着祁醉，彷佛是在求助。“接受不了没关系，我们一步步来，嗯？”说罢便拉着于炀的手来到了前面，把两根柱体拢到了一起快速撸动着。“嗯，啊，太，太快了……”于炀忍不住叫起了床，被祁醉撸的头晕晕的，很快眼前的祁醉就模糊了起来，两人不多时便一起射了出来，白浊洒满了两人腹部和胸膛，有些甚至溅到了脸上。

祁醉喘了两口粗气，怕压到他便倒在了于炀身侧，用沾满两人东西的手抚上了于炀的脸，瞪大了眼睛看着于炀竟然伸出舌头来舔了他的手指。“嗯……好吃的……”如果说祁醉刚才还有所顾忌的在试探于炀底线的话，现在这个毫无底线的于炀已经把他脑中的那根弦彻底绷断了。年轻的身体就是恢复的很快，祁醉被于炀这么一弄立刻又挺立了起来。伸手拿了床头的润滑剂挤到了手上和自己的肉棒上，还顺手拿了个套子塞到了于炀手上。

祁醉一节手指挤进了于炀后穴中，把润滑剂送了进去，转着圈试图开始扩张。于炀不知道该如何自处，手指紧紧的扣着套子的包装。“紧张就抱着我，好吗？”祁醉无比的温柔，用空闲的那只手揉了揉于炀一头柔软的金发。于炀听话的抱住了祁醉的肩，把头埋进了他的颈窝，耳朵红的快要滴出血来。

“啊，怪，怪怪的……”祁醉已经伸了两根手指进去，异物侵犯的陌生感觉让于炀不自觉的躲了躲。“舒服么？” “不，不知道……” “小骗子，明明前面兴奋的都流水了。”被祁醉抓包的小于炀抖了一下，又流出了些透明液体。“队长，是不是差不多了，进来吧……”于炀禁不住他的调戏，又被祁醉过于小心的操作弄得心烦意乱，只得主动的求欢。

“叫我什么？叫不对就不给你……” 

“Drunk……祁醉……”

“不对，再来”

“老……老公……啊！！”于炀软软的一声老公把祁醉逼得直直挺了半根进去，那个套子早都不知道被扔到了哪里，于炀双手紧扒住祁醉后背，留下了片片指痕。初经人事的小穴过于紧致，祁醉被卡的额头冒汗，“放，放松点，咬这么紧，老公都动不了了……”，说罢轻轻抽了抽腰，试图继续往里挺进。

“啊！啊……嗯嗯……啊……”祁醉一点点的进入让于炀不住的胡乱叫喊着，终于缓慢的推到了最深处。“呼呼，都进去了，我在里面了，感觉的到吗？“ ”嗯，呜呜……“太过充满的刺激让于炀忍不住喊出了哭腔，这声音彷佛春药般刺激着祁醉，公狗腰不受控的自己扭动了起来。于炀疼的已经麻木了，不知道自己身体里到底发生了什么，只觉得满满溢出了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉。”啊，啊，不行，不行，好疼，我好疼啊……呜……祁醉，疼……“于炀终于还是哭了出来，羞耻又兴奋的感觉充满了全身，第一次这么深刻的沉浸在性欲中，让他不知所措。

祁醉疼他疼的紧，做足了前戏就是怕自己的小童养媳受罪。把自己心爱的人艹哭满足了男人的征服欲，但是看他眼角发红，一副被欺负狠了的可怜样，便马上停了下来，大手擦去他的眼泪，不断亲吻他的眼角，安抚着他。“嘘……没事，放松点，哪疼，老公给你揉揉好不好？”祁醉当然知道哪里疼，但是又想说骚话。“后面，后面好疼……”于炀可怜巴巴的，老实的回答着。“怎么办？要老公先出来吗？”祁醉这么一问于炀反而着急了起来。于炀早知道第一次开苞会很疼，祁醉可能也不会太好受，但是他早就下定决心一定要做到底，祁醉哄他要退出来，于炀心里自然是一百个不乐意。

“别，别走……”于炀强忍着害羞，用一双细腿锁住了祁醉的腰。祁醉不敢轻举妄动，只是低下头继续与于炀深吻。但是于炀无法忽略埋在身下的那根巨物，疼痛过去后，小穴里面就只剩下瘙痒。“接吻不专心，是不是想让我罚你？”祁醉感觉到底下可爱的小穴一缩一缩的，知道于炀是想要更多了，便用力往里一顶。

“嗯！啊！”于炀抬起头，抑制不住的大叫出声。祁醉埋在他身下疯狂的动作着，感觉小穴彷佛有魔力般吸引着他，只想进入的更深，身上的皮肤也不断的摩擦着，汗水混合着刚才射出的精液在两人之间腻腻糊糊。“啊，啊~~！”祁醉向下沉腰，于炀的喊声突然变了调，“这里吗？老公用肉棒给你来个前列腺按摩好不好？嗯？”祁醉一边说一边用阴茎摩擦着刚才发现的那一点，惹得于炀全身不断的扭动着，向上顶着腰渴望更多。

祁醉又接着操了许久，感觉于炀体力渐渐耗尽，整个人摊在床上无法动作，只有腰还能随着祁醉的顶跨晃动着。祁醉抬起身，把于炀翻了个，拉着他的双腿跪在床上，在他小腹上垫了个枕头，然后抓着他的腰向后拉，一顶跨，后入到了已经被操烂的小穴中。于炀累的只能哼哼，后入使他的大腿打的更开，屁股摩擦上了祁醉的大腿根，玉茎也蹭上了祁醉的大腿内侧，彷佛受到了极大的抚慰。祁醉把于炀双手向前压在床上，两人十指紧扣，祁醉一低头便能吻上于炀后背的纹身。

“早就想这样操你了，把你压在身下，狠狠顶你，然后咬你的纹身。”说罢便舔了上去，学着之前于炀的样子勾勒着每一个字母。在舔弄HOG时感觉于炀紧绷了起来，好像是想到了和自己领导在床上胡作非为突然更加羞耻了起来。换到Drunk这边时，祁醉感觉于炀的小穴开始不断收缩，祁醉用牙齿研磨他的蝴蝶骨，在颈部肩膀后背留下了大片的吻痕。“这下好了，谁再看到你的纹身，就能看到我咬出来的痕迹，都知道你和我睡了，在我身下一边哭一边叫我老公……”

“唔……你别说了……”于炀被吻到纹身已经整个人都软了，被他说的整个人都崩溃了，又哭了出来。

“宝贝，小炀神，叫我……”

“嗯哼……祁醉，老公……老公……你太猛了，我要不行了……”

祁醉把于炀顶的不断往前，于炀用双手抵住床头，像风雨中不断飘荡的小船一样试图稳住自己。祁醉伸出一条手臂揽住于炀的腰，把他往回拉着，腰继续快速用力向前顶，于炀无法挣脱，只能不断承受着越来越深入的操干。前方的欲望因为敏感点不断被摩擦而肿胀的厉害。于炀拉着祁醉空余的手按到了上面，“老公，帮帮我，好难受……”，祁醉已经彻底疯了，这样软萌的炀神眼里心里都只有自己，这种占有欲被彻底满足的状态让终于破了处的祁神攀上了高潮。

“宝贝，射了，老公射给你了……”祁醉最后摆动了一下腰，把精液送到了于炀身体深处。

“啊啊啊！我也……嗯……”于炀被高潮中的祁醉用力揉搓了几下后也忍不住再次射了出来。

“炀炀，对不起，忘带套了，射太深了，等下带你去洗干净好不好？”祁醉趴在于炀背上，还在不断的亲吻他的纹身，懒懒的赖在里面舍不得出来。

“嗯，没关系，你说的，要用下面吃……”

“嘶……不行，宝贝，你这么一说我又硬了，再来一次好不好？”

“……好”

于炀今天也做不了人了！


End file.
